Kids Grow Up
by sassafrassgirl
Summary: What happens when the group realizes that Dawn has grown up? More specificaly when Spike realizies it. Set sometime in the 6th season. Before SpikeBuffy happened. Extreme Spawn. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update as soon as I get more reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Just Truth or Dare

"I am so bored," said Buffy."

"Me too," said Dawn. Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Spike were all playing Truth or Dare in the Magic Box. It was late, but they weren't tired. Just really bored.

"We should do something," said Willow. She looked around to see if anyone had any suggestions. "Noone? Well, ok, we could always just sit and stare," she added sarcastically.

"We could play a game," Spike said with a tone in his voice that mad everyone look at him with interest.

"What exactly are you suggesting Spike?" asked Buffy. Normally she would be up for anything, but her 15 year old sister was here.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked. He would have brought up things worse than that, but he did now that he was the only guy and that they were there with Dawn.

Willow emediatly began laughing. "Why the bloody hell are you laughin like that?" Spike ask.

"I would never have imagined you liked to play Truth or Dare is all," Willow answered.

"No," said Buffy after she had thought it over for a sec, "We cannot play that,"

"Why not?" questioned Dawn.

"You are too young to play Truth or Dare," Buffy told her, "I wouldn't mind if you were playin with Janice or someone closer to your age, but you can't play with adults. It would be wrong and disgusting,"

"Oh, come on now Buffy, Niblet's not a little one anymore. She's all grown up. And we'll keep it down for her. G rating, promise. Maybe PG, it is Truth or Dare," Spike said.

"Fine, but I reserve the right to call the game off," she said back to him.

Dawn smiled. She was happy she was getting to do something mature with them.

"K then, let's go," said Spike.


	2. Chapter 2

Dancing Dawnie

"I'll go first," said Willow, "Buffy, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth,"

"What would you wish if I gave you only one and you couln't wish for more wishes?"

Buffy thought for a moment, then answered "I would wish to love somebody. You have Tara, Xander has Anya, what do I get?"

This hurt Spike. The Niblet was too young for love, and Buffy had covered all but him. Were did he fit?

It was quiet for a moment, then Spike noticed that Buffy was probably gonna skip her turn said, "Dawnie, Truth or Dare?"

Dawn didn't feel up to the answering of the meaningful questions right now so she said, "Dare,"

"Oooh, Bit, goin big on us, huh?" said Spike smiling, "Ok, you have to do a dance for us," He really didn't mean it in a bad way, he just knew that although she was a goo dancer, she didn't like to do it in public. Right after he spoke the words he realized that it probably sounded perverted.

Dawn blushed. "You don't have to," Buffy assured her, "It's just a game, it can stop,"

"No, that's ok," Dawn said. Truly, she was embarassed that Spike had just told her to dance for him, Dare or not. But, of course, she didn't want to look all kidish. She could hear it in her head, "We had to stop playing Truth or Dare beacuse little Dawnie couldn't keep up,"

"Buffy, will you hum 'Party Girl' so I'm not just dancing to nothing?"

"Sure," Buffy was surprise Dawn was even going to do it.

Dawn stood up and Buffy started huming. "Party Girl"had a nice, fast tempo. Dawn started to move her hips to the beat. She didn't look like a little kid, she looked like she sould be grasping a pole at a strip club somewhere. She could roll her stomach around in just the right way. She had that come and get it kind of smile.

Spike starting unknowingly grinning. He told himself it was wrong to think about the Niblet in that kind of way, but he was evil, what was he supposed to think when a hot girl began seductively dancing in front of him?

Buffy stopped humming just as the phone rang. Willow went over to get it.

"I didn't know you could dance like, well, like that," Spike said to her.

"So you liked it?" Dawn said. She was nervous that he didn't think she was cute enough to dance good in that way.

"It was bloody brilliant of course,"

Willow got off the phone and told Buffy that Anya wanted them to go help her with the dresses for the wedding. Buffy looked at Dawn knowing that on a normal surcumstance she would be alright with Dawn and Spike being there alone. But that was before she knew her sister could dance that way.

"Ok," she said deciding that she was just paranoid and that Dawn was growing up. And that Spike would never do anything to hurt Dawn.

Then, Willow and Buffy left.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, do you want to keep playin Dawn?" Spike asked when they had left. They both sat down on the floor.

"Sure," Dawn said. She loved to hang with Spike and was happy to get to, "Truth or Dare?"

"I think I'm gonna go with Truth,"

"K... What's your darkest secret?"

"Well, honestly, the chick that I like. I shouldn't like her. It's wrong of me, but, I'm evil, so what can I say,"

"Who is she?" Dawn asked him out of curiousity.

Spike looked down not sure if he was making a huge mistake or not, "You,"

Dawn's cheeks turned rosey red. "Wanna know my secret?" she said.

"Sure, Bit,"

"I like you, too" she told him. He knew he would regret this but it was so much in the moment theat he couldn't just pass it up. He leaned toward her, and he kissed her.

It was a long, passionate kiss. Spike thought to himself, "This is a bloody good one, where did the Lil Bit learn to kiss like that?"

When they pulled apart, they stared each other in the eyes. Spike pulled her down on top of him and they kept kissing. They rolled over so that he was on top of her. Dawn opened her mouth slightly wanting him to make it a french kiss. Sure as hell, his tongue sliped right into her mouth.

Spike pulled away. Sure he knew that this was exactly what he wanted, but it was the Lil Niblet. He told himself he didn't want her. Bloody hell, she looked sexy, and she definately had the I know you want me look down. But, it was still her.

"Bit, we can't do this,"

"Why not?"

"It's just not right," It hurt him to say it, but it was true.

"Well, you haven't always been so much for the right thing, now have you?" she questioned him. It was true. Spike was evil, but this was too bad, wasn't it?

Dawn leaned herself upward and kissed him again. He let her and then decided life was life, and what is life if you don't live it on the edge?

Spike lifted the kiss to a whole new potential. Dawn was smiling inside. She wanted him like she had never wanted anyone before. Something in the back of her mind told her not to let it get too far, but this was Spike! How could she not let it get too far! She wanted him. He wanted her. Why did she feel like this? She told herself to just ignore it.

Dawn felt Spike's hand start to rise up her side. She got goosebumps. Her eyes met his.

"Are you ready for this?" Spike asked her. Bloody hell, of all the things he's said to a girl befor goin for it, 'Are you ready' was never one.

"Ya," she whispered back, "I am".


	4. Chapter 4

Spike's hand rose up her side. She could tell he was hesitant. She knew it was because he still thought of her as "little". But she wasn't little anymore. This was adult Dawn. She could handle it.

His hand rubbed her stomach. She was looking up at him from the Magic Box floor. She looked so perfect. Spike was looking at her like she was a little angel. He knew inside that it must be a sin to do an angel.

But then he told himself she wasn't an angel. She was a ball of magic made by monks. But she was so beautiful.

Dawn felt his cold hand begin to rise up her shirt. She lifted his shirt off of him. He was so hot. And she was about to get him! This was going to be the very best time of her young life.

Spike pulled her shirt up over her head. They rolled over and she was straddled on top of him. Her breasts looked perfect in his eyes. She was wearing one of those new, cute bras that young teens wear. He reached behind her and unsnapped it. Before he let it fall he asked one last time, "Your sure?"

"Yes, I've never been more sure." she said and Spike swore he saw a twinkle in her eye.

As he lifted her bra off of her, he rolled her back over so that she was now laying flat on the floor. He kissed her and massaged her breasts.

This was by far the best thing that had ever happened to Dawn. There was still a voice in the back of her head telling her not to go all the way with pure evil. She was fighting it as best she could.

Spike whispered in her ear, "Mmmm, you taste good,"

"Stop!" she blurted quickly.

"What is it?" Spike said confused and guilty.

"I don't know, this, it just, it doesn't feel, right," she told him, trying not to hurt him.

"Oh, I get it," he said back.

"No, really, I like you. A lot. It's just, I can't do this. I can't get to second base and go all the way for the first time all in one night," she said. It was true. That was one reason, but there was more than that. It was something she couldn't explain. But she did know that this felt good and she didn't want Spike mad at her. He brought her all the feelings she never thought she could have.

"K, luv, I can take it slow. I really understand. I thought it was, well, somethin else. But if it's that, I can deal. I keep forgeting no matter how hot you are luv, you're still 15. You don't act like it, but you are. I just have to adjust,"

This made Dawn's heart smile. He cared about her enough to change for her 15 year old needs.

"This is gonna work." she said. And she meant it.


End file.
